justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Worry Be Happy
|artist = (The Bench Men) |tvfilm = |year = 1988 |dlc = March 27, 2015 (JDN) October 20, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / |gc = Yellow-Greenish/Red/Blue |lc = Cyan |pictos = 93 |kcal = 12.2 |dura = 3:39 |nowc = DontWorry |audio = |perf = Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |from = album }} "Don't Worry Be Happy" by (covered by The Bench Men in-game), is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of three elderly men. P1 P1 has brown hair and a beard. He wears a brown fedora, a pair of big brown glasses, a bright red jacket, a brown diamond vest, red pants, and brown shoes. He holds a brown cane at the beginning and the end of the routine. P2 P2 has brown hair tied up. He wears large black glasses, a blue track jacket, a red and blue polo shirt, olive green pants, blue socks, and black loafers. P3 P3 has brown beret over his brown hair. He wears a polo with black, pink, and blue rhombuses, brown shorts, pink socks, and brown shoes. Dontworry coach 1 big.png|P1 Dontworry coach 2 big.png|P2 Dontworry coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The background is an orange autumn-day park. The dancers are sitting on a bench. The tree background bears similarities to that of Beat Match Until I'm Blue and Cardiac Caress. A playground set consisting of a slide, a rocking horse and a swing set can also be seen deep in the background. At multiple points in the song pigeons land on the floor and dance with the coaches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each player. In terms of players, they are somewhat far apart. *'P2's Gold Moves:' At the first verse, fall into P3's arms. *'P1's Gold Moves:' At the second verse, hop over P2, and then over P3. *'P3's Gold Moves:' At the third verse, pretend to trip over. Dontworry gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Dontworry gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves (P2) in-game Dontworry gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Dontworry gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dontworry gm 3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 4.png|Both Gold Moves (P3) Dontworry gm 4.gif|Both Gold Moves (P3) in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''Born This Way'' (Triplets) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *Happy Vibes *Birthday Beats * *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Trivia *'' '' is the first acapella song (without any instrumental base) in the series. *Unlike most of the conventional Gold Moves (which have a golden outline), the Gold Moves pictograms for this routine have a pink one. This may be because of the most golden background. *According to the files, P2 initially had a different pose for the coach selection screen. *'' '' is the third song from , after Happy and Fatima, to make an appearance in . **It is also the first song from to last more than 7 days on . *When the routine was released in Just Dance Now,it was placed in the Quartets section, even though it is a Trio. **It was later removed from the Quartets section. *This is the first trio routine to appear in . *P1 and P2 appeared in the Beta icons of some cups in ''Dance Quest''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s *On via and , the menu banner does not show the background of the routine as it usually does. Instead, it shows a bunch of falling leaves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHe7ATPSoJE *On P2 s Gold Moves 1 and 2 pictogram, P3 s arm is accidentally colored blue. *On the assets used for Born This Way s Mashup, the coaches have a thick yellow outline instead of the faded blue one used in-game. Gallery Game Files Dontworry_cover_generic.png|'' '' Dontworry cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dontworry cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Bornthiswaymu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (from Born This Way s Mashup) dontworry_cover_albumbkg.png| album background DontWorry_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Dontworry map bkg.png| map background dontworry_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dontworry cover 1024.png| cover Dontworry p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on and later games dontworry p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar dontworry p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Dontworry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Bornthiswaymu_coach_1_phone.png|P1 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_2_phone.png|P2 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_3_phone.png|P3 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup In-Game Screenshots Dontworry jd2017 load.png| loading screen Beta Elements Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|P2 s Beta coach selection image Others dontworry jdnow menu error.png|'' '' placed in the "Quartets" section Videos Official Audio Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy Don't Worry Be Happy (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Don’t Worry Be Happy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015 Dont Worry Be Happy PS4 舞力全开2015 (18)Don't Worry, Be Happy -Bobby McFerrin 五星评价 "Don't Worry Be Happy" - Just Dance Now "Don't Worry Be Happy" - Just Dance 2016 �� Just Dance 2017 Don't Worry Be Happy - Bobby McFerrin & The Bench Men �� Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Don't You Worry Be Happy - 5 Stars Don't Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Don't Worry Be Happy tr:Don’t Worry Be Happy Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:R&B Songs Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Julien Durand